Sacrifício
by Val-sensei
Summary: Vegeta se sacrificou para tentar salvar sua família e seus amigos, deixando seu orgulho de lado ele enfrentou Majin Boo e se sacrificou pelos seus entes queridos.


O Sacrifício.

Sinopse: Vegeta se sacrificou para tentar salvar sua família e seus amigos, deixando seu orgulho de lado ele enfrentou Majin Boo e se sacrificou pelos seus entes queridos.

Capitulo único: Desabafo.

Eu me deixei levar pela rivalidade que eu tinha com Kakarotto. Tudo que eu queria era uma revanche com ele e para isso eu deixe o Babidi me controlar, me dar mais poderes, mas eu nunca ia me rebaixar e obedecer a um vermezinho com aquele.

Agora eu estou olhando para o corpo desacordado a minha frente, o corpo de Kakarotto, que eu enganei e o golpeei pra pegar a sementes dos deuses. A culpa invadiu o meu coração orgulhoso. Foi por minha revanche estúpida que agora estávamos em apuros.

Antes de eu explodir a porta da nave que dava para onde Majin Boo estava varias imagens vieram a minha mente... Varias lembranças de um plano egoísta e egocêntrico de ter uma luta com o Kakarotto. Eu também queria sentir a maldade no meu coração novamente, mas quando eu vi que meus erros fizeram com que aquele monstro acordasse eu vi que eu não podia mais ter a maldade que eu tinha quando cheguei nesse planeta, mas simplesmente meu coração foi se acalmando e eu fui ficando aqui e até criei uma família.

Meus pensamentos eram tão fortes enquanto eu voava em direção onde o Majin Boo estava. Tudo que eu queria era acabar com ele e limpar a minha consciência, tudo que eu tinha feito... para incentivar Kakarotto a lutar comigo... Eu matei pessoas, eu quase matei quem me ensinou o verdadeiro sentido da palavra amor. Todos aqueles pensamentos me doíam no meu coração tão orgulhoso e desenfreado.

Enquanto eu lutava com aquele monstro cor de rosa meus pensamentos eram todos voltados à culpa, ao remorso, meu orgulho havia morrido aquele momento. Foi então que o Majin Boo me enrolou em uma parte de seu corpo e me deixou preso e me batia com todas as forças, eu pensava em todas as formas de sair, mas não havia solução. Foi quando vi meu filho chutar o bolo cor de rosa para longe e foi me soltar junto com o seu amigo Goten filho de Kakarotto.

Eu ouvia a voz do Trunks longe me chamando, eu ouvia à voz do Goten falando com ele, eu ouvi meu filho dizer que eu era o príncipe do sayajins por isso eu não podia perder. Trunks tem um orgulho enorme de mim, ele me admira tanto e eu estraguei tudo...

Depois de ver Piccolo lutar contra Babibi e de ver meu filho ao meu lado, eu decidi que naquele momento que eu ia me sacrificar por eles, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

– Trunks. – Comecei dizendo sem mostrar pesar na voz. – Cuide bem de Bulma que é sua mãe.

– Do que o senhor esta falando papai? Eu não entendi por que eu tenho que cuidar da mamãe. - Trunks falou pra mim confuso.

– E melhor se refugiarem em um lugar bem longe daqui. Eu vou me encarregar pessoalmente de acabar com Majin Boo.

– Ham? – Trunks.

– Mas, mas... – Era Goten contestando.

Porém eu queria protegê-lo da minha burrada, eu queria acabar com aquele bolo cor de rosa. Eu queria me redimir por todos os meus erros que eu cometi desde o momento que "deixei" ser dominado por Babidi para poder ter a minha luta com Kakarotto.

– Nós não vamos deixar o senhor sozinho, nós vamos lutar juntos, não é Goten?

– Claro que sim.

– Eu não quero que ele mate o senhor, eu quero ajudar. – Trunks cerrava os punhos, transformado em super sayajin enquanto falava convicto pra mim.

Para ser sincero eu senti orgulho do meu filho.

Eles ainda insistiam para que eles lutassem ao meu lado, mas a minha obrigação era protegê-los, aquele monstro era forte de mais. Decidido eu disse ao meu filho;

– Trunks apesar de ser meu filho eu nunca tive a delicadeza de abraçar você nem quando era um bebê. – Vir-me-ei finalmente para ele. – Deixe-me abraça-lo. – Eu o puxei para perto de mim com um braço, sentindo meu coração aquecer.

Trunks estava meio sem jeito, afinal eu nunca havia feito aquilo com ele.

Ficamos ali abraçados e eu olhava o pequeno mestiço encostado em mim. Era a única maneira de protegê-los, era a única maneira de tira-los dali.

Eu o olhava e com um sorriso de canto em meu rosto.

– Cuide-se bem filho... – Dei um golpe o deixando inconsciente.

Goten protestou, mas eu fiz o mesmo com ele.

Piccolo pousou em minha frente me encarou e logo ouvimos e sentimos Majin Boo se aproximar.

– Leve os garotos para o mais longe possível Piccolo e não perca tempo. – Eu falei de forma rouca e imponente, mas no fundo doía, doía a minha decisão, mas eu não a demonstraria de forma alguma, ainda restava algum orgulho em mim.

– Está bem. – Ele me respondeu indo até os garotos e os pegando.

– Por favor, cuide deles. – Eu falei olhando para onde Majin Boo vinha.

Pedir favor não era meu forte, mas no fundo eu havia mudado e só agora depois de tudo eu percebi isso.

– Vegeta você vai morrer? – Ele me perguntou sério.

Demorei a responder, mas já estava decidido a proteger quem eu mais amava.

– Só quero que me diga uma coisa Piccolo.

– Diga Vegeta.

– Se eu morrer eu vou poder ver Kakarotto no outro mundo?

– Não adianta mentir só para te dar um consolo. – Ele começou a me responder. - Então vou dizer a verdade. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa e continuou. – Isso será impossível. Você matou muitas pessoas inocentes sem compaixão, apenas por uma rixa com o Goku, sem falar em seu passado em que você deve ter feito muito mal em outros planetas.

Aquilo tudo doeu fundo, eu tive muitos pesadelos com o meu passado e ouvir aquilo tudo de Piccolo me doía eu continuei ouvindo:

– Seu corpo será separado de sua alma e a sua alma será levada para um lugar onde o Goku não está. Suas memórias serão apagadas e sua alma será usada para outro ser vivo.

– Entendo... – Eu respondi não demonstrando o pesar em minha voz. – Pode ir Piccolo isso é tudo.

– Adeus... – Ele falou voando a toda velocidade.

Sinceramente me doeu saber que eu ia me esquecer daquela mulher irritante, metida, convencida, vulgar, implicante e quem conseguiu domar meu coração e transforma-lo completamente, mas esse foi o destino que eu escolhi para mim.

Chamei a atenção de Majin Boo e comecei a acumular meu ki, antes de explodir-me eu dei adeus a Bulma a mulher mais chata e vulgar que eu já conheci, mas que também me fez muito feliz e me aceitou do jeito que eu era. Dei adeus ao meu filho e ao Kakarotto que sempre se sacrificava para salvar aquele planeta que ele foi criado e que de certa forma eu aprendi a amar também.

Por fim dei um grito e explodi...

Tudo ficou tão escuro, nada mais eu via, nada mais eu sentia, não tinha mais nada em volta de mim, eu não tinha mais a Bulma, eu não pertencia mais aquele mundo, eu não estaria com eles mais e pior eu ia me esquecer deles para sempre.

Ao poucos eu abri meus olhos e me vi ao lado de um homem imenso dentro um palácio enorme, ele era rodeado de nuvens amarelas e tinha muitas almas em uma fila indiana próxima a uma enorme mesa.

– Achei que não ia acordar mais Vegeta. – Ele falou enquanto usava uma espécie de carimbo em uma folha.

– Quem é você?

–Sou o Enmmadaio, quem iria julgar se você vai para o inferno ou o céu.

– E não vai mais me julgar? – Eu perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha de braços cruzados.

– Não, eu preciso que fique naquela sala ali. – Ele apontou para uma sala.

– Eu ficarei aqui mesmo. – Eu falei imponente apoiando meu pé nela.

– Sente-se ali e não me atrapalhe. – Ele apontou uma cadeira um pouco distante da grande mesa, por alguma razão eu sentia que ele tinha algum plano pra mim, porém eu não sentei continuei onde eu estava e aguardei.

O tempo se passava, parecia que eu havia deixado Bulma há tanto tempo, a saudade doía em meu peito, a dor e a consciência pesavam ainda em meu ser.

Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você

Fui chorando de saudade

Mesmo longe não me conformei  
Pode crer  
Eu viajei contra a vontade

Foi duro saber que eu ia esquecê-los, foi duro saber que eu nunca mais fosse vê-los, mas eu sentia que algo bom iria acontecer, eu sentia que pelo ao menos uma coisa boa naquilo tudo ia acontecer.

– Vegeta!- Enmaadaio me chamou e eu desencostei da parede e fui caminhando passos firmes e pesados, com cara de poucos amigos o olhei.

– O que quer agora? – Perguntei imponente o encarando.

– Majin Boo não morreu com seu sacrifício.

– O que! – Eu estava surpreso e consegui demonstrar isso sem perceber. – Mas como?

– Ele se regenerou e não morreu.

– Quer dizer que eu fiz tudo em vão? – Perguntei sério, irritado e cerrando os punhos.

Eu realmente não estava acreditando, tudo que eu tinha feito tinha sido em vão, todo aquele sacrifico para nada, quando o Enmmadaio me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

– Eu vou te dar a chance de voltar e destruir ele, pois não temos mais ninguém para fazer isso, por isso deixei você ai sem uma decisão. Também por que você se sacrificou para salvar os outros, pela primeira vez deixou seu egoísmo de lado e pensou no seu próximo.

"Quer dizer que o que eu fiz de certa forma foi bom? Por isso esse gigante está me dando outra chance" Eu pensava e meus pensamentos iam mais longe. "Sim agora eu tinha a mínima chance de me redimir e de não esquecer a minha família, a família que eu aprendi muito estando ali na Terra e aquele verme estava me dando à chance e eu ia agarrar com unhas e dentes." Então finalmente eu me manifestei;

– Mas eu achei que tinha matado ele. – Falei nervoso.

– Ele não morreu, não sei como não percebeu com esse tanto de almas aqui. – Ele falou sem olhar para mim e carimbar os papéis das almas a sua frente.

Sorri de canto a ele:

– Será um prazer acabar com aquele verme rosa e insolente.

Mas logo eu senti alguém me abraçar por trás, eu me virei e vi o rosto dela.

– Bulma... – Eu disse sentindo suas lagrimas escorrerem em minha roupa.

– Por que Vegge? Por que... – Ela me abraçava forte escondendo o rosto em meu tórax.

– Por que eu sou um sayajin orgulhoso de mais... – Eu disse quase sem voz.

Ela ainda me abraçava se afastou um pouco e me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis.

O teu amor chamou e eu regressei  
Todo amor é infinito  
Noite e dia no meu coração  
Trouxe a luz  
Do nosso instante mais bonito

– Bulma... - Eu a chamei tocando sua face e limpando a suas lagrimas. – Eu errei tentando fazer Kakarotto lutar comigo, eu puis sua vida em risco... Além de deixar aquele verme vivo para te matar... – Eu desviei o olhar do dela. - Eu ajudei a acordar aquele monstro rosa. – Eu mal conseguia me expressar, mas eu estou recebendo uma nova chance e estou indo para o mundo dos vivos ajudar.

Ela me olhou com um leve sorriso ainda com os braços em volta da minha cintura.

– Você vai mesmo ajudar? – Ela me perguntou com a voz trêmula de emoção, em seguida mordendo o lábio inferior.

Eu fiz um gesto de sim com a minha cabeça e sorri de canto;

– Tem um verme maldito que eu tenho que derrotar. – Eu a encarei penetrantemente e ergui seu rosto branco como a neve.

Eu abaixei meu rosto e a beijei um beijo tão sereno sentindo seus lábios mornos, doce, singelos nos meus. Sim foi naqueles lábios que ela usou o feitiço em mim e me acalmou pouco a pouco me dando uma nova vida, foi ao lado dela que eu deixei meu passado e todos os meus pesadelos. Foi aquela mulher vulgar que se insinuou muitas vezes para que eu entregasse meu coração insano, orgulhos e duro como uma pedra, mas agora vejo que o ditado é valido: "Água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura". Foi exatamente assim que ela penetrou no meu coração.

Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim;

– Está ponto Vegeta? – Enmmadaio me perguntou.

Eu afastei de Bulma meio rubro e a encarei mais uma vez, então eu respondi;

– Estou. – Fui deixando ela lentamente, tão lentamente que sua mão deslizando pouco a pouco pelo meu braço moreno em cada passo que eu dava em direção à velha Uranai, pouco a pouco sua mão chegou aos meus dedos e antes de eu soltar dos dedos dela voltei meu olhar para trás e dei meu sorriso de canto soltando completamente dos dedos dela.

Na escuridão o teu olhar me iluminava  
E minha estrela-guia era o teu riso  
Coisas do passado  
São alegres quando lembram  
Novamente as pessoas que se amam

Parti para Terra ao lado da velha advinha, ela me deixou em um canto mais distante e ela sumiu rapidamente, agora eu teria a chance de destruir aquele bolo cor de rosa, agora eu teria uma nova chance de me redimir.

Kakarotto apareceu ao meu lado com o seu tele transporte, depois falou comigo do ocorrido e me ofereceu uns brincos que nos fundiria. No começo meu orgulho falou mais alto, mas quando ele disse que o Majin Boo tinha matado a Bulma e todos os demais, me fez lembrar ela quando a vi no outro mundo, então aceitei me fundir com ele. Lutamos com todas as forças, tivemos um plano para tirar os rapazes de dentro do Boo fazendo ele se enfurecer e soltar fumaça branca pelos buracos na cabeça dele, depois ele atacou o planeta e não deu tempo de salvar os rapazes, só o verme do mister Satã e o alface do Kami-Kami-sama.

Kakarotto e eu fomos para o planeta Supremo e lá conseguimos chamar a besta rosa para lutar conosco, então começamos a nossa dura batalha, uma batalha intensa, desgastante e a ultima esperança era Kakarotto com sua transformação em super sayajin três, porém ela se foi, sim estava tudo perdido, mas então me veio a brilhante ideia de mandar o Dai Kaioshin até Namekusei com o seu tele transporte e usar as esferas do dragão de lá. Conseguimos ressuscitar o planeta Terra e todos os que vivem nela, menos os maus, e por incrível que pareça a minha chance se tornou maior ainda, pois eu também fui ressuscitado e com a ajuda do Satã Kakarotto venceu o Majin Boo com a Genki-Dama.

Tudo tinha acabado bem e agora eu tinha a chance de ser melhor, de viver novamente ao lado daquela mulher vulgar, fútil, chata, irritante, sem a mínima noção de perigo e a mais bela das belas terráqueas.

Voltamos para a morada o templo com o tele transporte do Kakarotto e eu a vi. Ela estava a minha espera.

Bulma correu até mim e eu sem me importar com mais nada estendi meus braços apenas para ela caber no meu abraço.

Parecia estranho pensar, mas depois daquele sacrifício, depois de ver Kakarotto lutando, o motivo por qual ele lutava eu finalmente abri meu coração, claro que eu não vou deixar meu orgulho totalmente de lado, mas eu finalmente entendi o verdadeiro motivo e a nova chance que a vida tinha me dado.

Agora Bulma estava envolvida em meus braços, seu corpo frágil e doce, sua pele branca e macia, seus olhos azuis cintilavam ao me olhar e mesmo não muito distantes daqueles inúteis eu não resisti àqueles lábios rosados e a beijei ternamente e finalmente entendi que ali era eu verdadeiro lugar, ao lado dela, ao lado do Trunks, ao lado da minha família.

Em cada solidão vencida eu desejava  
O reencontro com teu corpo abrigo  
Ah! Minha adorada  
Viajei tantos espaços  
Prá você caber assim no meu abraço

Voltamos para nossa casa, aquela onde eu aprendi muito sobre os costumes terráqueos, aquela onde eu vivi até agora e neste exato momento posso chamar de lar.

Depois de conversamos um pouco Trunks tinha ido tomar um banho e agora só estava eu e ela em nosso quarto.

Eu estava olhando pela sacada, a brisa leve tocando meu rosto e mexendo em meu cabelo negro e espetado. Eu estava apoiado ao parapeito e via surgir às primeiras luzes dos postes mostrando que a noite logo chegaria. Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou por trás;

– Você conseguiu. – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, sua voz doce e o ar que elas causavam ao ser pronunciadas, fizeram eu me arrepiar, então eu me virei para ela com um sorriso de canto em meus lábio e a olhando.

– Acho que sim... Mas não antes de eu fazer uma...

Ela tocou meus lábios com os dedos me calando;

–Não precisa dize o importante e que agora você está aqui ao meu lado. – Ela colocou as duas mãos em meu rosto enquanto eu segurava seu antebraço a encarando com meus olhos negros aquela imensidão azul dos olhos dela.

– Bulma eu quero que saiba... – Eu parei meio rubro, mas eu nunca tinha dito aquilo para ela. – Eu nunca tive tanto... Medo de não poder... Ver-te... Sentir-te... Eu achei que eu ia te esquecer para sempre...

– Mas agora você está aqui Vegge.

Eu dei um leve sorriso de canto novamente deslizei a minha mão em seus cabelos colocando alguns fios azuis atrás da orelha dela;

– Bulma... Eu...

Te amo!

Quando terminei de dizer eu estava com as bochechas mais rosadas do que um tomate maduro, mas a resposta veio com um beijo terno e um abraço aconchegante me empurrando e eu me encostei-me ao parapeito da sacada e ela me olhando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha;

– Eu também te amo. – Ela me beijou com tanta ternura, tanta saudade e sentir aqueles lábios nos meus era a minha salvação e sempre foi a minha salvação.

Foi assim que eu mudei aos pouquinhos, mas eu já não sou o mesmo príncipe dos sayajins de antes...

Fim...


End file.
